Ville The Sacrament Is you Valo
by BitterSweet-JackSparrowLove
Summary: A girl is kicked out of her own home by her very own mother, due to her fathers death, she has nowhere else to go, a Close friend takes her in and she meets up with someone and they fall in love. Summary sucks i know, Ville Valo OC,Bam Margera OC,..etc
1. Chapter 1

I looked around as I searched for my Black Jeans, only set in a towel after just coming out of the shower, I looked like a complete nutter looking around for my Jeans in my own bedroom, I had placed them on the black double bad I had in my room, Finding that they had slipped off the bed and my cat 'Log' was laying one then I laughed to myself before picking Log up and placing him on my bed. I picked up my Jeans and put them on the back of my chair as I tied my hair up into a messy wet bun as I searched for a Shirt. After searching through my wardrobe, I found my HIM tank top, I got it, placed it on the top of my jeans on the chair, as Log watched me look for some underclothes, he rolled over laying on his back I chuckled slightly at his silly little rolling on the bed thing he does. After finding everything I needed, got dressed, then let my mid length brown hair down as I sat in front of my computer screen, I logged on and looked at my emails after seeing I got none, I took my hairdryer and started drying my hair, Log still on my beg sprawled out across it purring as he watched me, I chuckled at him and put the dryer down picking up my straightners starting on my hair.

After straightening my hair, I went through it with a comb and then applied some dark black eyeliner, and a little black eye shadow and mascara. I chuckled before getting up out of the seat, logging off my computer and picking up Log walking out of my room with him in my arms, I carried him down the stairs and put him down at the bottom of the stairs, I chuckled and kissed the top of hi head before I walked on into the kitchen to where my mom was standing around cooking some stuff for my older Brother Brian. My name is Rebecca, but I get everyone to Call me Bex, even my family, I only ever get called Rebecca if I'm in trouble, Which…isn't that much lately.

I looked around and Seen Log tucking into his food on the bench, Brian picking up his son Frankie up off the floor, Frankie being only two, and his mother buggering off to another country leaving the poor child with our family, but to say things, he's better off with us then he is with her. I giggled at my nephew and walked over as Brian gave him to me speaking in his semi-dull tone.

"Sis, can you watch Frankie today, I got a lot of work to do today and mum is busy too…"Brian pleaded me and I nodded a smile on my face

"Yeah sure, I love taking this little guy out with me" I chuckled and Frankie looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Adda go tout with Auntie Bex?" He asked his little child voice making me smile and I nodded he giggled and I placed him on the side of my hip as Brian stood up, Being 6'5 He was quite a tall fella, And me being only 5'5 He was a foot taller then me But we still loved each other as brother and Sister.

"Where you planning on taking my little man?" Brian asked and I shrugged

"Probably just around the town, Maybe to go and see Missy " I replied and Brian nodded and he picked up his laptop bag and gave me a brotherly hug and Frankie a kiss on top of the head.

"Well you two have fun, I'll see you all later on tonight bye now" Brian said smiling before leaving the house Frankie looked at Me and he smiled making me smile.

"now little man…How about we go take you to see Aunt Missy huh?" I asked a smile on my face and Frankie nodded happily. He always loved going to Missy's house, Her good friend Bam would sometimes be there, and bam n the guys would always take Frankie out with them. He loved it all.

I smiled and put Frankie back on the floor, he then ran into the living room with my Mum as I walked over to Log patted his head. I smiled and walked back out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Seeing Frankie already putting his little jacket on made me laugh, He knew we'd be leaving soon.

"Now, bex remember…"My mum started but I cut her off chuckling

"I know mum, Im not stupid, im 21 just let me take Frankie out to Missy's place, We'll come back at about…11 tonight" I explained and she nodded

"okay, you two go and have fun" My mum said and I giggled putting Frankie into his push chair and tied him in. I gave my mum a hug before setting out of the house. I chuckled as I pushed his pushchair down the street, Turning a corner and into another street. Around about ten minuets later, we came up to the big house, I smiled and looked down at Frankie, He was starting to get excited as he seen Bam's hummer there I giggled at my nephew and we got to the house and rang the doorbell. Missy's mother came to the door and let us in.

"Good morning bex, and you little man, Your getting big aren't you!" She exclaimed as she got him out of the push chair and picked him up. Frankie hugged her as Bam came inside, I never noticed bam coming up behind me so I squealed as he picked me up from behind.

"BAMM!!" I squealed He just laughed making Frankie laugh and he laid me back on the floor, I laughed and he helped me up.

"Ohhhhh look, its my favourite little friend!" Bam yelled as Missy's mother handed Frankie to him. Frankie laughed and cuddled into Bam as Bam held the small child against his chest.

"Come on, were all out the back bex" Bam told me and I smiled nodding as Missy's mother folded up the push chair and put it away as I followed Bam into the back garden.

**To Be Continued :**

**Note : Hello, this is my first story, It's going to be a Ville Valo story, Hope you enjoy it so far,Review and Rate? =]**

**Bex.**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap :

"BAMM!!" I squealed He just laughed making Frankie laugh and he laid me back on the floor, I laughed and he helped me up.

"Ohhhhh look, its my favourite little friend!" Bam yelled as Missy's mother handed Frankie to him. Frankie laughed and cuddled into Bam as Bam held the small child against his chest.

"Come on, were all out the back bex" Bam told me and I smiled nodding as Missy's mother folded up the push chair and put it away as I followed Bam into the back garden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When me and bam got to the Garden, out there was Ryan Dunn, Missy, Her sister, The two dogs, and Raab Himself. I smiled and waved at them all as Missy got up off her sun chair, I giggled and she came up and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back and we both walked over to her chair. She sat up leaning against the back of the chair and I sat leaning against her, as we would always sit. We had been friends for many years, since junior School, and we had been best friends and still are. When she moved to Westchester with her family, my family moved with her, It was great.

"Nice shirt Bex...I might have to steal it off of you one day" Bam laughed and I smirked wrapping my arms around my body holding onto either sides of my own shirt. Bam was sitting on the grass with Frankie sitting in between his legs his little legs out straight. Bam was such a kind person to little Frankie, of course, all of my friends including bam and his friends knew about Frankies situation with his mum leaving him and everything, but that never stopped the young two year old making friends with a bunch of awesome people and loves to come out with me.

"Haha no Bam Bam, this is my shirt, go buy your own meanie!" I replied a smile on my face as Bam nodded his head laughing he lay back against the floor looking up at the sky.

"Hey, you guys want to come to a party tonight?…Im having a party tonight, everyone's invited, but theirs going to be alcohol so with your brother be able to watch his son tonight?" Bam asked a smirk on his face and I nodded

"Yeah, I suppose so, he comes home at 5 tonight so yeah, I'll come along alone Bam,…As long as my Beastie is coming along!" I replied laughing slightly as Missy laughed nodding

"Yeah im definitely coming" she reassured.

"Hey, I' can get bird man...…and some other people to come along too" Dunn offered and bam sat up a smirk on his face.

"Im going to get a surprise in for you all too…And I know for a fact, you will all love it" Bam said a smirk on his face as he looked around and got his cell phone out texting someone as Frankie watched him intensively.

"Who?" Raab asked and everyone looked at him.

"Like im going to tell you…"Bam laughed and Raab chuckled shaking his head as he threw the american football off Dunn hitting him in the head.

"What was that for?" Dunn asked a little pissed off at Raab, Raab just ended up going his signature laugh before getting hit in the balls by Dunn.

"Okay...Were even…"Raab said as he rolled around in pain on the grass, everyone else laughing. Raab ended up sitting up very slowly laughing at himself for not expecting it. Bam looked at me and then Missy a smile on his face as Frankie cuddled into him. I relaxed laying back against Missy sighing softly She looked at me and noticed something was wrong, She got up pulling me up with her

"We'll be back in a few guys…just gunna ….talk" Missy explained and they nodded as bam stood up picking up Frankie and walking over to Missy's seat and laying on it placing Frankie on his abs only for frankie to lay on Bam his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes falling asleep. Bam smiled softly as I got dragged inside the house by Missy.

"What's wrong hun?" Missy asked as we got to her bedroom She sat on her computer chair and I sat on the windowsill and I shrugged my shoulders looking at the floor from the little height. She looked over at me and started thinking.

"I, really haven't had a date in…what three years, ever since Daniel you know…"I started and she looked at me a smile on her face

"Your feeling your ready to date again?" She asked a little grin on her face and I shrugged a little a small smile forming on my face.

"Yeah, I think so…"I smiled and she got up and walked over grabbing my hand and pulling me into a tight hug, After the hug we both went back downstairs, we got back into the yard finding all the guys asleep, Ryan and Raab on the grass asleep, Bam asleep with Frankie sleeping on him. It looked really cute, Missy's sister must have left to see her friends I looked at missy and giggled.

"We'll get you a date one day bex…Maybe tonight at Bam's party" Missy smirked and I smiled a little before bam woke up waking Frankie, Frankie got off Bam walked over to me and I picked him up he cuddled into me I smiled and watched as Bam ran over to Dunn and Raab, Jumping on them waking them up painfully. Laughing I shook my head slightly and walked inside of Missy's house her in front as we got to the living room we sat on the sofas.

"So, I heard about the party over at Bam's tonight, You two going?" Missy's mother asked and we both nodded, Frankie was falling asleep on me again.

"Yeah, were going to get so drunk tonight we'll end up passing out in the yard with a bunch of randomers" Missy joked and I chuckled as Missy's mum got Frankies push chair back out and placed it in front of me so I placed Frankie in as he slept.

"Well I don't want you two getting pregnant so use protection" Missy's mother ordered and we both burst out laughing

"Mom…me and Bam aint going to have a child yet anyway…"Missy replied and I just chuckled

"I just don't want kids yet…and it would help if I had a guy to do so" I laughed and they both nodded laughing, I started giggling.

--Later on that night--

I was sitting In the passenger seat of missy's car, we would be staying over at Bam's tonight as we always done when we partied. I was currently in my HIM beanie, black plain t-shirt and Black Jeans with my neon green belt around my waist keeping up my jeans, Green converse with black Heartagram symbols on, I had the shoes customized while here at Bam's once. I smiled as I seen all the cars parked up outside of Castle Bam, It was amazing how many people came to Bam's parties, their was people every where'd you turn. I giggled to myself as Missy parked up the car next to Bam's hummer, We got out and we walked up the little dirt path towards the doors. We didn't even have to knock as the doors were open and music was blasting out of them.

To Be Continued…

Note : This isn't much either, and I know its boring at first…but im more then sure the next chapter will be more entertaining, I promise you all that! Now read, have fun, and message me if you wish =]

Xoxoxo

Bex


	3. Chapter 3

Recap :

--Later on that night--

I was sitting In the passenger seat of missy's car, we would be staying over at Bam's tonight as we always done when we partied. I was currently in my HIM beanie, black plain t-shirt and Black Jeans with my neon green belt around my waist keeping up my jeans, Green converse with black Heartagram symbols on, I had the shoes customized while here at Bam's once. I smiled as I seen all the cars parked up outside of Castle Bam, It was amazing how many people came to Bam's parties, their was people every where'd you turn. I giggled to myself as Missy parked up the car next to Bam's hummer, We got out and we walked up the little dirt path towards the doors. We didn't't even have to knock as the doors were open and music was blasting out of them.

-----------------------------------------------------

I walked around looking for Bam, Missy had left me and buggered off somewhere and I didn't have a clue where abouts. As I was searching the huge house, I heard a few Rumours that the Finnish band HIM were in town, and Bam had invited them to the party tonight. Now if that were true, I'd have to meet them, I'm as much of a fan as Bam is! I giggled to myself and then I heard a bunch of squeals I rolled my eyes slightly before deciding to give up on searching, I noticed that the Pirate bar was normally off limits as that was for private parties friends and family only. I decided to go down there to get away from all of the squealing girls, drunk perverted men and the big amount of talking that was going on. When I got down there I poured myself a shot of plain vodka, I sat down with my head down against the table I was sitting at as I heard someone come down the stairs sighing finally getting away from the huge crowded area upstairs. I never looked up but I could feel that they walked over and sat down beside me, I never lifted my head but the person spoke.

"Hello love…I see you're a fan of HIM then?" He asked trying to get me to talk, I was sure I had heard that voice before, Deep, musky half dead but beautiful tone.

"Ville Valo?" I asked finally lifting my head from the table towards the man, He was wearing a black beanie, black eyeliner his eyes standing out, His tight black jeans, and button up black shirt with a dark maroon scarf around his neck. After noticing he had asked me something I shook his beautiful looks to the side before looking at him a grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm a huge fan…and my name is Rebecca…but I get Bex…I like it more" I smiled at him holding the shot of vodka in my hand. He looked at me a grin on his face.

"Well, Its good to hear you're a fan love, I know we have many fans around here in Bam's house, but you seemed like a one lost…Troubled of some sort" Ville smiled softly, I looked at him and chuckled softly before downing the vodka shot. "you here on your own Bex?" Ville asked, his voice still as Deep as before, his accent just made me melt inside.

"No…Well I wasn't…I am now, I was here with one of my best friends Missy, but she buggered off somewhere" I told him and he nodded slightly. I had noticed he had one of his favourite drinks in his hand too, A Brewski, I giggled and looked up at him, "Now tell me your story" I demanded playfully and he smirked.

"okay, Well me and the guys got here…Their all off drinking, and having a good time with the girls upstairs, Me nah I decided to get away from the huge crowds in every room I tried searching for Bam but I couldn't seem to find him and I came down here to get away from everything knowing it would be off limits" Ville Explained and I nodded in understandment. He took a swig of his Brewski and lit up a cig I looked t him chuckling a little.

"You know…That's bad for you…"I chuckled looking over at him and he grinned.

"Yeah I know…But its so good, Plus, it keeps my mind off of Jonna, So I don't miss her as much" Ville admitted and I looked over at him, I didn't actually know he was dating someone, I thought he was single like the other guys but what the heck, I get to talk to Ville and I'm still going strong with becoming to have a friendship with the man.

"Jonna…Nice name" I replied with half a fake smile

"Yeah, Shes really great, Were engaged, were going to get married soon, Been at it for about seven months now" Ville explained and I smiled softly, mostly because of the jealousy, Jonna was so lucky, and if I ever wanted Ville to be happy, I hope she takes care of him. I looked into his Emerald eyes as he looked into my blue ones, we both smiled and then he looked down at the table looking a little…Down "But…"He started and then sighed heavily, I placed a hand on his back gently as if comforting him.

"But what Ville?…You can tall me if you like…I'm pritty good with secrets, Advice and stuff" I smiled looking at him still as he took another drink and another drag of his cig.

"Well I sometimes get the feeling that shes cheating on me while im away on tours…But I cant compete with her as I don't know if its true…so I cant really…You know accuse her of doing so" Ville explained a little and I nodded I didn't exactly know what to do but try and tell him to catch her in the act.

"Well what I suggest you do…Is go back to Finland when she's not expecting you back…and catch her in the act…I know many people wont believe you would do it… but theirs no point in going out with the woman if shes cheating on you…Even if you love her…I found that out myself once a pun 3 years ago while I was with a guy named Daniel" I said to Ville softly, and in a calming tone he nodded and looked at me a small smile appearing on his face.

"You know…Your not as bad as I thought you would be…Now…How about we go and find Mister Bam Bam and the rest of the team so we can get rocking with this party ehy?" Ville asked and I smirked nodding getting up readjusting my Him beanie and jumping over the chair I was sitting on, Ville laughed and got off his chair and walked beside me as we started to go up the stairs.

"woah…This place really has gotten crowded" I exclaimed laughing slightly, it wasn't so crowded as this when I left to the Pirate bar, Ville smiled and took my hand pulling me through the crowd so we didn't lose each other, I got a few glares off of girls around for them seeing that Ville Valo was pulling my through the crowd I couldn't do anything but laugh.

"well love…Were away from the crowd…but were not in the house" Ville laughed as we had went out of the front door, I laughed too and shrugged my shoulders I sat down on the front steps my head lowering slightly, Deep down I really did have feelings for Ville, And when he was holding my hand, I felt like I was on top of the world.

"You know…looking out at the sky right now makes me want to just…sit back and relax…You know…just sit and watch the sun go down setting over the fields and watch as the stars appear above us…"I smiled talking about my habit of watching the sky. Ville seemed relaxed around me, I chuckled softly before he sat down beside me, both of us looking up at the sky.

"Well myself I haven't done it before…But maybe one day me and you could just sit and relax one day…with no worries, no fear no distractions…"Ville spoke calmly keeping his eyes looking up smiling as he spoke, his deep tone melting my insides, But if felt good. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that…"I smiled and he nodded glancing over at me before looking back up at the sky. Yes maybe we had just met, yes maybe he had a fiancé but who cares?…All that matters is that were friends now and he's actually wanting to spend some time with me.

"Well…I think im going to do what you said I should do…I'm going to go back to Finland…and maybe catch Jonna in the act of cheating. Tell bam and everyone I'll be back on Monday…I'm going to Finland" Ville smirked and stood up, I stood up too he gave me a hug and I smiled as we pulled away, He smiled looking into my eyes before leaving in his car.

I looked around before looking back inside of the house, I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside immediately bumping into Bam and Dunn. Both men dressed like normal, Bam only his black jeans with his Heartagram shoes, his beanie cap and his tattoos showing clearly, Dunn wearing blue jeans, with a red t-shirt both guys a bottle of beer in their hands.

Ville's POV

As I got into the car I sighed slightly looking down at the steering wheel, I didn't know if I should trust Jonna, she had cheated a few times before…But I always let her come back, I shrugged my shoulder and got back out of the car heading towards the house, I Couldn't be bothered to travel on my own, I'll just plan it with Bam and get everyone to come along so I wont be alone If Jonna is cheating on me.

Normal POV

I giggled at Bam and Dunn who were punching each others arms for no apparent reason hen Ville came and stood beside me, I looked up and he smiled down at me.

"Hey Bam…Fancy getting everyone and going to Finland tomorrow?" Ville asked and Bam nodded his head a big grin on his face

"Yeah sure, I always love going to Finland" Bam chuckled and Ville smiled he looked down at me, the smile still on his face as I smiled back.

"I'm going to get a drink" I said softly before leaving I guess Ville did trust Jonna, but why go tomorrow and stay here tonight when he could be going over there and checking on her…Ah well hopefully it will explain itself sooner or later. I went back down to the Pirate bar and pored myself a glass of vodka mixed with pepsi, I went over to the counter and jumped onto it sitting myself on it. I looked around and sighed softly to myself as I got heard 'Funeral of Hearts' playing, I picked up my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?…Hey mom…why?…Well I could ask someone…How long for?…MOM! No! I'm not giving it up…Its my room mom….But…Oh fine, go fuck with him then, I don't give a shit anymore Tell Brian and Frankie I'll probably see the last of them tonight as I most likely wont be coming back" I said sternly as I hung the phone up and threw my phone across the room in frustration.

"Woah there, Calm down Bex…What's wrong?" someone asked from behind me, I turned around and noticed it was Bam. I looked down at the floor and then back up him.

"My mom just kicked me out of the house for good…"I said speaking softly, almost as if it was a whisper. Bam looked at me a little shocked he came over slowly wrapping his arms around me embracing me in a tight yet comforting hug.

"Aww, Hun…You got anywhere to stay?" Bam asked and I shook my head, It was true, Missy's place would be full, and I had nowhere else to stay.

"No…"I spoke just loud enough so he could hear me He smiled softly and hugged me again.

"Well, Your staying here with me and everyone else Bex, cant have you staying in some shitty little Motel" Bam said the smile still on his face, his tone was relaxed and it was comforting me a lot. And the fact that He's going to let me stay here with his family and friends makes it all the better.

"Thanks Bam…I really appreciate it…"I said talking softly, and trying to smile, I really couldn't believe that my mom would kick my out of my own home. And all for a guy and his daughter to be staying there, and for that little runt to be staying in my bedroom. I really wasn't in the best of moods from now.

"So…Why did your mom kick you out…Or do you not want to talk about it?" Bam asked and I shrugged my shoulders

"She chose her boyfriends daughter over me…So she kicked me out so the little runt can have my room" I explained in very little detail and he nodded understanding He kept his arm around my shoulders as he looked down at me

"You gunna come back upstairs and get waster…I think your needing it" Bam chuckled and I nodded downing the vodka and coke I had, I smiled and kissed Bam on the cheek softly before walking over to the stairs and climbing up them up into the main rooms. Bam had come up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders gently as he looked at me, I never had a smile on my face, but their wasn't a frown either.

"You okay Bub?" Bam asked using my nickname he made for me a few year ago. I looked up at him and nodded slowly before taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

"I want whiskey" I demanded and Bam looked at me. He knew what I was going to do.

"No, im not giving you whiskey bub…You know what happens when I do…"Bam replied a stern look on his face. I pouted and rolled my eyes before looking back at Bam.

"Well, Can I have more vodka?" I asked and He nodded getting out a bottle of it and passing it to me

"Knock yourself out bub…Just please, don't ask people for whiskey, im going to make a statement and tell everyone not to give you whiskey.2 Bam said a grin on his face and I chuckled opening the lid of the vodka and taking a long swig.

"Well im going to go find Missy, and tell her the story, Please, don't get into any trouble bub" He chuckled kissing my cheek before running off to find Missy.

I sat there and sighed slightly the bottle placed in my hand I took another long swig before placing my head on the table in front of me my arm just above my head resting on the table. The bottle still in my hand but it was placed on the table.

Ville's POV

I had just been told by Bam that one of his friends had just been kicked out of their own house, And when he told me it was Bex, Man I felt so sorry for her, She seemed like a really nice calm young woman and whoever kicked her out is a fool, I really wouldn't mind having her around. Do I have feelings for her?…We just met…I need a drink…yea I need a drink. I shrugged my shoulders and walked through the crowd, people touching my shirt as I did, mostly girls trying to talk to me, I just bailed them out and walked on towards the Kitchen, as of where I seen the poor Drunken Bex sitting at the counter face on the desk as she just sat there. I went over slowly and took the Bottle from her hand slowly and she looked up at me, I smiled softly and slowly took a drink of the vodka then placing it back in her hands. She then took another swig of the vodka and rested it back on the table as I sat down beside her.

"How you doing love?" I asked her gently my deep tone making her put on half a smile

"Meh…I'll live thanks to Bam" She said and I smiled as she rested her head back on the table…

"You wanting some sleep love?" I asked and she slowly nodded I stood up and stood her up but the fact she nearly drank a whole bottle of Vodka to herself, she couldn't stand yet alone walk, So I chuckled softly and took the bottle out of her hand and placed it on the table. I then looked at Bex and picked her up bridal style carrying her through the crowded rooms, Seeing it was only 1am, I went and found Bam.

"Bam! Where is Bex's room?" I asked and Bam thought for a second, before shrugging his shoulders I chuckled before looking at him.

"Ah I'll just stick her in my room" I replied to myself and Bam nodded, Being drunk himself. I chuckled at him and walked up the stairs towards my room, When I got there, I opened the door and placed her onto the bed gently, I got up and slowly walked towards the door as Bex looked at me

"Ville…"She said softly and I looked over

"Yeah love?" I asked just as soft my tone much deeper then hers.

"Can you stay with me tonight…I don't want to be alone…"She said just as soft as before, I hesitated for a second and then I closed the door walking over to her, Taking off my shirt and going into the bed with her, She smiled softly and cuddled into me, I don't know if this was just the Drunken bex, or her normal self, But I kinda liked it

"Thank you.."She whispered before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep

"Your Welcome…Love" I spoke softly whispering as she snuggled into me more, I smiled softly before wrapping my arms around her.

To Be Continued :

Note : I hope you all like this part, been working on it over 2 days =] Haha Feedback is love, Feedback means more chapters too

X

Bex


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap : "Bam! Where is Bex's room?" I asked and Bam thought for a second, before shrugging his shoulders I chuckled before looking at him._

"_Ah I'll just stick her in my room" I replied to myself and Bam nodded, Being drunk himself. I chuckled at him and walked up the stairs towards my room, When I got there, I opened the door and placed her onto the bed gently, I got up and slowly walked towards the door as Bex looked at me_

"_Ville…"She said softly and I looked over_

"_Yeah love?" I asked just as soft my tone much deeper then hers._

"_Can you stay with me tonight…I don't want to be alone…"She said just as soft as before, I hesitated for a second and then I closed the door walking over to her, Taking off my shirt and going into the bed with her, She smiled softly and cuddled into me, I don't know if this was just the Drunken bex, or her normal self, But I kinda liked it_

"_Thank you.."She whispered before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep_

"_Your Welcome…Love" I spoke softly whispering as she snuggled into me more, I smiled softly before wrapping my arms around her._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Normal POV_

_I woke with a slight headache, with all the alcohol I had consumed within a few hours last night, it will all pay for it throughout today. I groaned slightly and propped myself up onto my elbows, I yawned and tasted the aftertaste of Vodka and coke in my mouth, I groaned at that too before rolling out of the bed slowly and slowly walked over to the door opening it, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I kept here for when I stayed over after a night partying._

_After doing so I washed my hands and face before heading downstairs, Maige, Linde, Burton, Gas, Raab Dunn and Missy all sitting around watching TV some reality show was on and they were sorting out peoples problems, kinda corny. I gave them all a sleepy wave before I walked straight into the kitchen seeing Bam Ape Phil and Ville in there, Ville Bam and phil sitting around the island counter and Ape fixing a few cups of coffee._

"_Morning Bex" Bam smiled, He was just in a pair of jeans as the weather today looked really nice, the sun was out shining down, the back door was open in the kitchen showing the beautiful back yard. I looked at them all, Ville wearing a white tank top with skinny black jeans and a belt, April wearing a light blue blouse with a pair of dark blue jeans, they went really well together, Phil was wearing a pair of his hamburger shorts and a plain white t-shirt. _

"_Morning" I said as if almost a whisper, I sat down in between Bam and Ville and looked over at Ape who had just passed me a glass of water and some aspirin for my head and hangover. I took them and thanked her before looking down at the table. "I need to go home Bammie" I told him softly and he looked at me._

"_You do?" He asked and I nodded slightly_

"_I need to get my stuff and bring It here…If you don't mind me staying here for a few weeks till I get my own place" I said just as soft as before and Bam placed a hand on my back softly._

"_babe, you can stay for as long as you like, We have a lot of rooms, Hell you could even live here if you wanted to" He told me and I smiled softly kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug, afterwards I glanced at Ville who smiled softly at me, I returned the smile and I looked back over at Bam._

"_Were heading off to Finland tomorrow, so if your wanting to come…You will have to wait to get your stuff and get it some other time…Or when we come back from Ville's place" Bam added and I smiled, I was up for anything, and being around Ville, wow my life is starting to turn around._

"_Yea sure, I don't want to be left alone, so I'll come along with you lot…I cant be assed with my mum's crap anymore, I'll pick up my things when we come back, But I need to go over there for some clean clothes…"I said slowly and Bam shook his head_

"_You can just lend a pair of someone's boxers and one of their tops until we get you some new ones later today, Missy knows your sizes anyway so yeah…Ville care to help a young lady out?" Bam asked looking over at him and he smirked and shrugged his shoulders_

"_Sure, anything" Ville smiled at me and I blushed a little, not only have I met Ville Valo…But now im going to be lending some of his clothes for today, God this is great. He smiled and took a drink of the rest of his coffee and stood up and I followed as we walked up the stairs together. We got into the room that I had slept in last night and Ville looked at me._

"_Boxers in bottom draw, shirts in second top, Knock yourself out love" Ville said with a smile looking down at me, I smiled back and stopped him from leaving the room._

"_How did I end up in here last night…?"I asked curiously and Ville smiled_

"_Well you were totally out of it last night, so I carried you to my room since Bam didn't have a clue what he was on about last night when I asked him where your room was and then you asked me to join you for the night so I did" He smiled looking down at me our eyes locked and he seen the expression on my face "oh and no don't worry, we never done anything, I wouldn't do that to Jonna and you had passed out before anything anyway" Ville explained and I relaxed a little, I chuckled and thanked him before looking over at him. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything love," Ville added and gave me a gentle hug before heading out of the room again. _

_I sighed softly and looked around before heading over to the draw's he was on about, I took out a pair of Ville's black boxers with spongebob on them, I thought it was cute, I then shut the draw and opened the shirts one pulling out a HIM white tank top. I smiled at myself before heading towards the bathroom and locking the door getting into the shower. _

_After about twenty minuets in the shower, I got out, dried myself off and change into Ville's boxers and shirt. The boxers had been a little long to my advantage, going to just above my knee's and the tank top going to the top of my thighs. The spongebob picture on the right side of the thigh I chuckled and dried my hair slowly. After about ten minuets later, I unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom a small smile on my face._

_I walked down the stairs and into the main sitting area and smirked as the people in there as were before started chuckling. I went into the kitchen to see Bam and Ville in there Ape had went to tidy up Phil had went out with Vito._

"_Nice choice Bex" Bam smirked and Ville turned around looking at me And they both started laughing I giggled along with them I thought Ville having these boxers was quite cute to be honest._

"_Hey, I think their cute" I giggled and both Bam and Ville started a giggle fest again, Bam nodded and took a drink of the strawberry milkshake he was drinking. I giggled at him and sat down beside Ville taking Bam's milkshake and taking a little drink of it before handing it back to him. Bam chuckled before drinking the rest off leaving a strawberry milkshake line above his top lip, I giggled and he licked it off laughing afterwards. Bam sighed and banged his fist against the table slightly_

"_Im bored…Lets fuck off to Finland today" Bam demanded and Ville nodded I laughed slightly. I went with Missy and leant a pair of her black jeans, and I kept on Ville's boxers and his tank top. The rest of the guys got ready packed and we had headed off to Finland to catch Jonna and see if she's cheating on Ville. If she was, god knows what will happen, Ville doesn't deserve to be cheated on._

_FFWD to Finland_

_We had landed in Finland and the guys had gotten their luggage before we all headed p towards the hotel we would be staying at. Me Bam, Missy, Dunn and Raab all staying in one room, Then the whole band of HIM in the other, including Ville. The rooms were placed next door to one another, I placed some of Missy's stuff down before heading out towards the balcony on my own, I smiled softly looking out towards the beautiful lit up streets, a few Finnish people arguing after coming out of clubs…and other sounds then nothing. I head a movement near me I looked to my right, nothing was there, then I looked to my left seeing Maige appear on the other side of the wall on the bands Room's balcony. Maige smiled over at Me and I smiled back softly as we both looked out towards the calm night._

"_Ville Went to see Jonna" Maige stated and I nodded slowly, I really didn't want them to break up, But then again, I did…But if she's cheating on Ville, well I guess Ville wouldn't put up with her crap anymore._

"_Okay, I just hope everything goes the way he wants it too" I stated a small smile upon my face._

_Ville's POV_

_I walked into the street, I was currently living in with Jonna, My convertible car was in the front driveway, the way I had left it, and as I walked closer, I started doubting that Jonna was cheating on me until I seen the Bicycle sitting outside the front window. I raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate. I walked over to the door and opened it up slowly making sure not to make a noise as I did so, I then slowly crept up the stairs and I heard Jonna talking to someone…Or something._

"_tuo oli iso __minä tarve nähdä te taas ennen Ville ottaa perä maanantai niin te purkki nautinto minulle joku enempi"((Hey, That was a lot of fun, How about you pop by before Ville Gets back on Monday…and 'Pleasure' me some more))She was speaking in a real, slow and flirty tone, I could tell that someone else was in the room, a semi-deep toned voice replied._

"_jaa minä olen joutilas sunnuntai"((Well, I'm free Sunday)) He replied, That's it, Jonna Had cheated on me for the very last time. I sighed and went down the stairs, grabbing hold of everything I own, Except my clothes as they were in the room, I took hold of my car keys and opened it up putting all of my stuff inside, I then slammed the front door house earning a look from the window, Jonna and the guy sharing a towel. I heard her shout my name but I ignored her and rode off into the night in my car._

_Normal POV_

_I was still sat around on the balcony looking up at the star's that apparently lit up the sky, It had been a few hours since Ville had left, I really wanted him to be happy, even if it meant him staying with Jonna. I kept my eyes on the sky I heard Ville's deep but muffled voice as he spoke to people inside the room, Seeing he had come back, meaning he had either broke up with Jonna…Or telling them that he is staying with her for the night. I sighed and kept my eyes on the sky as I heard someone behind me, I looked back a little and seen Ville with a few tear stains down his cheek, Seeing him like that made me get up out of my seat and I walked over to him embracing him into a hug. And what surprised me was that he hugged me back. He sighed as a tear dropped and I felt it land on my shoulder, I pulled back slightly and looked up at his beautiful face and lifted both my hands around his face, gently pushing the tears away. He smiled softly before bringing me back into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back. _

"_Me and Jonna are no more" he spoke softly, His really deep tone making the insides of my body shake and jump around. He giggled and looked down at me, I smiled softly as I looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine, our eyes connecting and not being able to glance away, Just then Bam came out and put a hand on Ville's shoulders scaring the living shit out of me and Ville who all ended up laughing._

"_Bam you jackass" I giggled Ville chuckled our arms still around each other not noticing, I smiled softly before taking my arms back slowly and looking at him before walking into the room Ville and Bam talking out on the Balcony._

"_Hows you?" Missy asked as I walked past her, I shrugged my shoulders and went and lay down on my queen sized bed in the hotel room I was sharing with the guys and missy. Once again I heard 'Funeral of Hearts' stat to play, I sighed and reached into my pocket digging out my Mobile and answering it._

"_Hello…Yeah…No, Mam no im NOT shearing a room you can fuck off….No butts mam…Im living with Bam now…Yes of course ive asked him…Yes he said yes, Actually…He was welcoming me with open arms mam, I have nothing to worry about, Im leaving that life with you and your shitty little boyfriend and his fucked up chav daughter and you can go piss off with him not giving a shit about your own daughter, Fuck all of the stuff in my room, I'll just buy new clothes, you can go fuck yourself, Im fucking sick of you and your lies…No I wont forgive you mam…I just wish my dad was here…He's sort everything out…mam…Just…Bye" Again, another argument over the phone with my mam as she was too afraid to do it in person, AS I placed the mobile on the bed beside me, I felt some arms go around my body as I looked over I seen Missy there, She embraced me into a tight hug, on which I gave back._

"_What's happening now? She asked gently and I sighed as she let me go, I lay back on the bed and shrugged my shoulders_

"_She wants me to come back and make me 'share' a bedroom with 'his' daughter. And nope, no way is it going to happen…I want my dad back…I miss him so much…" I sighed and shut my eyes tightly, afraid tears would come, My dad had went out to war with a bunch of other marine's….And ended up in an explosion. He was the best dad I could ever ask for, And now he's gone, That's the reason my mom has a new boyfriend…And he's wanting to move in with her, I just cant take it anymore._

"_Aww…Hun, You know he's always watching over you…He'll never forget you, and you'll never forget him I know you wont…"She spoke softly as almost relaxing me while her hand went through my hair gently, I sighed and turned around just wanting to be alone for now, Missy got the point and kissed my cheek before going out of the room._

_Bam's POV_

_Missy had come out of the room where Bex had went in and was screaming over her phone, It kinda pissed me and the guys off that Bex's mom would just confront her over the phone telling her shes being kicked out of the house because some shit ass kid is taking her place, I'd happily take Bex in and let her stay at my place, Plus there is plenty of rooms. When Missy walked over and sat on the sofa, something was up with Bex and when something did pop up and Missy was upset, It was normally Bex's father. He was an idol to them two girls, they grew up with him as their role model, and now he's gone, I feel so bad for them, Bex more. Ville still had the tear stains down his cheeks as he stood up and walked over to Bex's room, walking in and shutting the door behind him quietly. I had a really confused look upon my face, but I knew Ville would cheer her up somehow…He always had that charm inside of him._

_Normal POV_

_I never looked up as I heard someone come into my room, I just kept my eyes on my rings that were placed on my hand, I had a necklace with a cross on it, and a ring that my dad wore before he went off into the army, He really was the greatest dad ever, The best dad anyone could ask for, and only loosing him two month ago, It had its pain on me. Then I seen someone in front of me, laying on the bed beside me I looked into their eyes seeing nothing but beautiful emerald eyes. Ville Valo. He smiled softly at me and I tried smiling, but it just wouldn't happen, I sighed and looked back at my hands as he placed a hand on my head, going through my hair gently as he started to speak….Although it was more or less singing._

"_Just one look into your eyes…One look and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one kiss and I'm alive …One kiss and I'm ready to die …Cause you're so beautiful …Just one touch and I'm on fire …One touch and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one smile and I'm wild …One smile and I'm ready to die …'Cause you're so beautiful …Oh and you're so beautiful …..My darling ….Oh you're so beautiful …You're so beautiful ….Oh my baby …You're so beautiful …And you're so beautiful …Oh my darling …Oh my baby …And you're so beautiful…"His voice was very soft, making me melt inside, but I still couldn't manage to get out a smile, not even half a one…The first time ever, I couldn't even fake a smile, but those calming words his deep voice, had drifted me off into a deep sleep._

_To be Continued : _

_Note : Okay, this one took a little while lol so Feedback? Helps with the speed of chapters ;]_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap :

I never looked up as I heard someone come into my room, I just kept my eyes on my rings that were placed on my hand, I had a necklace with a cross on it, and a ring that my dad wore before he went off into the army, He really was the greatest dad ever, The best dad anyone could ask for, and only loosing him two month ago, It had its pain on me. Then I seen someone in front of me, laying on the bed beside me I looked into their eyes seeing nothing but beautiful emerald eyes. Ville Valo. He smiled softly at me and I tried smiling, but it just wouldn't't happen, I sighed and looked back at my hands as he placed a hand on my head, going through my hair gently as he started to speak….Although it was more or less singing.

"Just one look into your eyes…One look and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one kiss and I'm alive …One kiss and I'm ready to die …Cause you're so beautiful …Just one touch and I'm on fire …One touch and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one smile and I'm wild …One smile and I'm ready to die …'Cause you're so beautiful …Oh and you're so beautiful …..My darling ….Oh you're so beautiful …You're so beautiful ….Oh my baby …You're so beautiful …And you're so beautiful …Oh my darling …Oh my baby …And you're so beautiful…"His voice was very soft, making me melt inside, but I still couldn't manage to get out a smile, not even half a one…The first time ever, I couldn't even fake a smile, but those calming words his deep voice, had drifted me off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open and I sighed softly before lifting myself up off of the bed and yawned softly before getting fully off of the bed and stretching my full body and yawning at the same time. After making sure I had gotten out of my sleepiness, I walked into the conjoined bathroom and freshened up a little before walking out seeing Ville asleep on the sofa, I looked at the clock and it was only 4am I sighed and went back into my bedroom getting my quilt and taking it out covering Ville up, He must have been freezing the poor man.

After watching Ville sleep for a few moments, I walked onto the balcony a small breeze hitting me as it flew past. I looked out towards the half dark blue sky, The sun was barely starting to come up, but their was a little bit of light coming up which made the sky look beautiful. The stars still visible I smiled leaning against the railing looking around the rather large but quiet town. After a few moments I heard someone shuffling around behind me, I turned around and seen on the floor I tilted my head a little and walked inside speaking quietly.

"How did you end up down there?" I asked whispering and he let out a chuckle before taking my hand and getting himself up.

"I rolled off of the couch" he said back lamely and I tried not to laugh placing my hand over my mouth and dragging him out of the hotel room shutting the sliding glass door as we both were on the balcony. I let my hand down and began giggling Ville smiling widely at me almost laughing himself. After I had calmed down a little looked at Ville and just bust out laughing again, the pouty face he had on looked so funny and cute.

"Oh My God…"I managed to get out between laughs, I looked up at Ville again as I was almost on the floor with laughter as he smirked down at me close to laughing. Which in fact made me laugh more. A Few moments later and both me and Ville were on the floor having giggle fits. After laying on the floor for a while, we both had stopped laughing and were just looking up at the sky, it was pritty relaxing until I felt something cold on my stomach, I looked over and seen Bam laying over Ville sideway poring a freezing bucket of water over me.

I screamed and got up taking me shirt off in front of everyone, not ashamed of anything I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at bam who had an innocent smile on his face, I started laughing again as I seen Ville just standing there with his mouth open slightly staring, Bam looked at him and laughed too before running over to me and poring the rest of the bucket over my head. I screamed once again before turning around and whacking bam in the stomach making him laugh.

"Someone get bex a shirt, WERE GOING BACK TO WESTCHESTER!" Bam yelled and Ville shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me before anyone else could, I smiled and he put an arm around my shoulders as I started shivering. We got into my room of the hotel and I sat myself on the bed Ville walked over and took my drenched shirt off of me and chuckled slightly. He took it into the bathroom and drained it out I laughed as I could hear all the water that was consumed inside of that shirt. Ville came back and looked at me a small smile on his face.

"I'll be back with a clean, warm shirt for you. And I will keep this In my luggage for you too" Ville stated and I smiled nodding

"Thanks Ville" I said almost as a whisper and he sent a wink my way before heading out of the room. I sighed and started shivering with the cold so I got inside the quilt and wrapped myself up in it before anything else could happen, Bam came through the door with Ville, Ville was holding a black shirt in which he gave to me, I got out of the quilt, both men in a trance as I pulled the shirt over my body, I giggled at them both and walked past stealing Bam's hat and sticking it on my head, in on which he didn't care, I laughed slightly and walked out of the room and stuck on my converse again looking around before seeing the Band, Dunn, Raab, Missy sitting around the main area, Ville went and sat down so I walked over and sat next to him, then Bam came and sat next to me squishing both me and missy who was on the other side of him, It was funny but it was warm.

"When we leaving?" I asked softly laying my head on Ville's shoulder, he smiled and put his arm around my shoulder resting his hand on my upper arm keeping me warmer. Bam looked at his wrist on which he had no watch and smirked

"Now, lets go!" he yelled making us all laugh, We all got u and got into a rental hummer taking us to the airport back to Westchester.

FFWD to Westchester

Me, missy and the guys got back at Westchester, seemingly enough, Ville is going to be staying with Bam too. We got out of the hummer that Jesse Bams brother had drove, And we walked into the house before Ape came down with half a smile on her face, knowing that something I wrong.

"What's wrong ape?" Bam asked and Ape looked at him all serious.

"Go into the living room…And find out yourself" Ape explained and Bam dropped everything in his hands and walked into the living room earning a giggle from Raab, Maige, Linde Ville, Gas, Burton and Dunn, Only me and Missy raising our eyebrows slightly.

"Yo!" I heard Don Vito call out his voice ringing through my ears, I shuddered having only seen his on the show Viva la Bam, I hadn't actually met him in person before, It was pritty nervous knowing that he was such a perverted old man, which was weird and funny at the same time. Ville must have seen the nervousness in my face because he had put an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled he returned the smile and we all walked into the living room after Bam. Not only was Vito there….But the whole of the Jackass crew, Wee man, Preston, Steve-o, Knoxville, chris, the lot of them.

"Woah, what are you guys doing here?!" Bam asked giving each of them a man hug and Knoxville smirked.

"We come to stay here for a while, just until we can get a hotel that will let us stay there for a few nights" Knoxville explained as he sat back down the smirk still on his face and Bam nodded his head

"Okay dude, take as long as you need, we have a lot of rooms, just some people will have to share… Bex, your going to be sharing a room with Maige, Burton, Ville, gas and Linde. I looked up at Ville who seemed to be quite happy, I smiled and nodded, he then told everyone else's sleeping arrangements, I really didn't mind sleeping in the same room as the whole band, It would actually be fun.

"hope you don't mind sleeping cuddled up to love" Ville chuckled and the band laughed as we all walked into the kitchen with Ape seeing phil there I waved and he smiled. Then I seen the man I was pritty nervous about, Don Vito, Sitting there eating pizza, I scrunched up my nose slightly before standing in front of Ville, He was leaning against the wall and I leaned against him e smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Gas, Burton, linde and Maige all sat at the island counter with Phil as Bam came in and placed his arm against Ville's shoulder, He chuckled before looking at Vito.

"Yo Vito, remember these guys?" Bam asked laughing and Vito shook his head

"Of course I remember these guys, you say they great but they not and you say oh these best band ever, their not." Vito rambled on making me laugh which made Bam and the band laugh, Vito then realised that I was in the room he done this weird smirk thing that made me cringe. "Whos the broad you brought home Bam? Shes hot" Vito added Bam looked at me and I had an eyebrow raised.

"Well…First off she's not a broad, she's an awesome gal and no your not going to touch her" Bam explained and Ville chuckled tightening his grip around me slightly, I smiled softly and leaned into him some more, starting to relax against him. Bam looked over at us and leaned over at me and Ville as Vito was staring at me.

"Ville dude…lets say Bex is your girl for a few days, until Vito goes, because I know for a fact that if you say she's with you…He wont touch her…What you say…?" bam asked whispering so only me and Ville could hear and I smiled nodding, Ville doing the same, I seriously didn't want that slob touching me.

"So…why cant I touch the pritty lady? I never get to touch the ladies that you bring home bam!" Vito complained and Bam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders

"Vito, Shut the hell up and eat your damn pizza…We'll be in the back if anyone needs us" Bam stated and everyone walked out into the huge 14 acres of back yard and forest thing they had.

"Bam im gunna take bex shopping for clothes!" missy shoulder and dragged me away with her leaving the guys laughing. I hated shopping.

FFWD 5 Hours

Me and missy were now sitting around the pool in our Bikini's relaxing on the chairs, mine was black with a neon green heartagram on the right breast, missy's were a light blue with a black skull on the left breast. We both had sun glasses over out eyes as we lay there in the sun shining down on us giving us a perfect moment to get a perfect little tan. We had gotten a lot of food shopping, and I got a full new wardrobe of nice clothes that I will actually wear.

"Last night a little dancer came dancing' to my door, Last night my little angel came pumpin' on the floor, She said 'Come on baby I got a licence for love, And if it expires, Pray help from above, Because in the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more, With a rebel Yell she cried more, more, more, In the midnight hour babe, More, More, More…" I heard Ville singing as he walked past, that was a cover then Him had done off Billy Idol's Rebel Yell, That song when Ville and the guys covered it, I got addicted, I had seen them play it at concerts, Which was pritty damned amazing. He kept humming at after glancing over to Me and Missy I giggled softly, Melting to his voice. I then turned to Missy and sighed softly.

"Why is Ville's voice so good?" I asked her and she giggled knowing I loves Ville's voice and how he sang she shrugged her hands still giggling. I kept my eyes placed on Ville before I looked in the pool Seeing linde, Gas, Burton and Maige coming out to the pool they all walked in slowly getting used to the water before starting to relax and mess about in the cool water. I giggled as Linde jumped onto Gas all of the Finn's laughing as Ville came and leaned against the back of the sun chair I was laying on, I looked up and seen the very hot Finn.

"Hey" I said as he looked down at me, His face only a few inches from mine, He chuckled and looked over at the guys in the pool, Laughing t them slightly, I giggled hearing Ville's laugh, He had the cutest laugh ever. Missy looked over at me and smirked.

To Be continued…

I couldn't be bothered to finish this part off Haha and I wanted to post it so yeah =] next part will hopefully be within the next week…or so… CHRISTMAS IS SOON! Which I really don't want to have haha.


End file.
